


Länsituuli puhaltaisi Bermudalle

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, raapalesarja, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolme ihmistä on elossa samaan aikaan, haluaa elämältään eri asioita, on sidoksissa toisiinsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epäitsekkyyden inhimillisestä vaikeudesta

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä seitsemän osan raapalesarja on kirjoitettu huhti-toukokuussa 2014. 
> 
> En ole erikseen ikärajoittanut yksittäisiä raapaleita, mutta korkeimmillaan ikäraja nousee maturen tasolle.

Mary olisi halunnut olla se joka saattaa yhteen John Watsonin ja Sherlock Holmesin. Se joka ymmärtää enemmän kuin kaksi itsepäistä ja tunnesolmuissaan sätkivää miestä yhteensä, joka näkee ja kuulee sydämellään mutta tuntee järjellään. Lyhyesti sanottuna Mary olisi toivonut olevansa yli-ihminen.  
  
Kiivetessään sisään yhdenlaisen helvetin porteista hän myöntää, että syvään epäitsekkyyteen kykenevät ainoastaan jumalat. Jumalaa taas ei voi mitenkään olla, sillä Mary on naimisissa mutta odottaa Davidin lasta eikä John tiedä tarinasta lyhykäisiä otteita enempää.  
  
Charles Augustus Magnussenilla sen sijaan on tietoa tyydyttämään vaikka koko maailman totuudennälkä. CAMin toimisto uinuu hiljaisuudessa, valvontakameran valo sykkii silmäkulmassa, ja Mary turvaa tulevaisuutensa yhden ainoan oljenkorren varaan.  
  
Johnista tulee hyvä isä, hän päättää iskiessään vartijan tajuttomaksi samalla armottomuudella jolla hän on aiemmin turruttanut omat pelkonsa.  
  
"Mary?" Janine ehtii äännähtää. Tämän retkahtaessa hervottomana lattialle Mary joutuu kamppailemaan pysyäkseen yhä vaiti. Nimi ei ole hänen. Se ja moni muu on valetta.   
  
Jopa Sherlock on. Valetta vaan ei hänen murheensa, ja kenties valheetkin ovat useammin suojakilpiä kuin aseita.  
  
"Miehesi", CAM muistuttaa ja parahtaa tanskaksi.  _Nejnej_.  
  
Kyllä, Mary ajattelee. Hän vapauttaa itsensä ja Johnin. Nyt.  
  
Heidän toivonsa kärventyy tuhkaksi siinä samassa kun Sherlockista kuoriutuu murheista kaikkein suurin.  
  
"Anna minun auttaa", tämä pyytää ymmärtämättä tarjouksensa mahdottomuutta. Suloinen mies hupsuine haaveineen. Kolme ihmistä samassa sängyssä, seksillä tai ilman, rajatonta ja kaikkivoipaa rakkautta. Mikä vahinko sellainen harha onkaan.  
  
Sherlock on astahtamassa kohti haurasta pilvilinnaansa, ja Marylle tulee kiire estää häntä pääsemästä enää lähemmäs. Mary on ihminen, Sherlock on ihminen, he ovat molemmat syyllisiä liian monessa sotkussa, ja silti Mary ojentaisi Sherlockille kaiken sen minkä Sherlock on ansainnut. Jos valta olisi Maryn käsissä.   
  
Onko Sherlock ansainnut edes paluutaan elävien kirjoihin?  
  
Mary olisi todella halunnut olla se joka suukottaa Sherlockia otsalle ja sallii tämän rakastaa Johnia. Olla rakkauden ydin jos ei keskipiste.  
  
Mary on kuitenkin pelkkä ihminen ase kädessään.  
  
Joten hän ampuu.


	2. Merkitä: Välittää

"Hän ampui sinua", John toistaa värähtäen. Toistaa toistamasta päästyään.  
  
Sherlock on vaiti ojentaessaan Johnille villakangastakkinsa. Se näyttää kummalliselta Johnin yllä. Vieraalta ja väärältä.  
  
"Sinua, parasta ystävääni. Minun vaimoni."  
  
Sherlock kurtistaa kulmiaan ja riisuu takin Johnin yltä. John ei vastustele vaan antaa sen suosiolla takaisin ja ottaa jäykästi vastaan omansa, joka on myös tumma ja kohtuullisen pitkä, tarpeeksi samannäköinen. Miksi John omistaa sellaisen?  
  
"Sherlock?"  
  
Sherlock pudistaa päätään ja kumartuu pörröttämään Johnin tukkaa. Hänen kätensä tärisevät kuin heikossa horkassa.  
  
"Mit- Sherlock, mitä sinä teet?"  
  
"Tukkasi", Sherlock vastaa, "on saatava pystympään. Katso nyt minun hiuksiani. Kuinka sekaisin ne ovat."  
  
"Sinä olet sekaisin", John murjaisee tahdittomasti, virnistää melkein, ja hetken Sherlock sydän hakkaa täysin ehjässä ruumiissa. Kaikki on hyvin, niin kuin ennen, he kaksi, ei edes muuta maailmaa, he kaksi...  
  
Sherlock irvistää.  
  
"Sinun on käytävä minusta", hän kertoo hermostuneesti. "Istuessasi pituuseroa ei huomaa. Takki, hiukset, selkä kohti katsojaa, hämärä, kohdistettu kirkas valo, jännitys, harhautukset. Eihän sinulla ole tatuointeja?"  
  
" _Mitä_? Mitä väliä sillä on?"  
  
"Sinun on oltava minä", Sherlock tokaisee ja vavahtaa. Sanoista, suunnitelmasta, Johnista. "Minulla ei ole tatuointeja kehossani." Mutta hänen kehonsa, ei, mielensä pettää yhtä kaikki.  
  
"Ei ole minullakaan", John sanoo hitaasti ja vilkaisee nojatuoliaan. Sherlock ei voinut pitää sitä poissa. Makuuhuoneeseen tuli liian ahdasta. "Marylla tosin on."  
  
"Tiedän."  
  
"Tietysti tiedät", John naurahtaa kireästi.  
  
"Oikean rinnan alla?"  
  
John huokaisee kyllästyneesti, väsyneesti. "Onko sillä mitään väliä?" Surullisesti.  
  
"Se on sydän", Sherlock jatkaa vaikka hänen olisi parempi lopettaa. "Sydän ilman rajoja."  
  
"Eikä ole", John kiistää ja katsahtaa häntä ihmeissään.  
  
"Se voisi olla", Sherlock sanoo eikä käännä katsettaan, koska hänellä ei ole mitään hävittävää. Enää.  
  
Paitsi John. Aina John. Mahdollisesti vieläkin.  
  
John rikkoo katsekontaktin sulkemalla silmänsä. Aina John.  
  
Sherlock ravistelee päätään, ja veri kuohuu ja tykyttää hänen korvissaan.  
  
"Joten", John hymähtää näennäisen seesteisesti, "ei tatuointia, ei ylimääräistä pulmaa, eikö vain?"  
  
"Kaikki tulee vielä järjestymään", Sherlock vannoo.


	3. Syyllisyyden takaa

John on kysynyt saman kysymyksen itseltään ennenkin. Miksi?  
  
Miksi hän ei tajunnut aiemmin?  
  
Hän pystyy vaivatta näkemään Sherlockin ojentamassa kättään häntä kohti. He seisovat hyvin liki toisiaan, varovaisen duurivoittoinen viulunsoitto halkoo olohuonetta, ja kun John kysyy musiikista, Sherlock huiskaisee vähättelevästi.  
  
Rouva Hudson luuli että John astuisi avioon miehen kanssa.  
  
Musiikin alkaessa soida alusta kolmannen kerran Sherlock asettelee Johnin kädet oikeanlaiseen tanssiotteeseen ja vetää heidät tiiviisti toisiaan vasten. John rykäisee. Hänen sormensa ovat nolostuttavan, kylmän nihkeät, ja hermostuksissaan hän aloittaa väärällä jalalla.  
  
Mary ei kertaakaan kehottanut Johnia jättämään Sherlockia menneeseen.  
  
Hymy Sherlockin kasvoilla on häkellyttävän hurmaava, kun kappale lipuu ensi kertaa keskeytyksettä loppuun asti. "Ajattelin, jos haluat, voisimme kokeilla, kappaleessa on eräs kohta", Sherlock selostaa innokkaasti eikä anna heidän irtautua tanssiotteesta, "johon sopisi hidas taivutus. Jos haluat." Sherlock katsoo häntä rävähtämättä, suu hennosti avoinna.  
  
Vuosikaudet John on hokenut ahdistavan mantran lailla ettei Sherlock halua.  
  
Miksi?  
  
Sherlock älähtää ja John palaa humahtaen takaisin nykyhetkeen, jossa kyse ei ole halusta vaan pakosta. Sherlock makaa ensiapupaareilla täristen ylirasituksesta, sisäisestä verenvuodosta, suunnattomasta kivusta, ja Johnin ote hänestä kirpoaa hetki hetkeltä enemmän.  
  
Ainoastaan Mary seisoo enää kosketusetäisyydellä ja tarkkailee häntä varautuneesti. John hengittää pinnallisesti ja päätyy kaikesta huolimatta ottamaan vaimonsa käsipuoleensa.  
  
Miksi syy on aina hänen?


	4. Kaunis päivä kuolla

"Olisipa kaunis päivä kuolla", Sherlock mumisee sairaalavuoteeltaan, ja John tietää välittömästi että morfiiniannostusta on taas nostettu.  
  
Hän vilkaisee selkänsä taakse, ulos ikkunasta. Taivas on hailakan sininen ja pilvimassat näyttävät seisahtuneilta. Aurinko paistaa sokaisevasti Johnia silmiin, jopa epätavallisen voimakkaasti ja lämpimästi.  
  
"Sää vaikuttaa kirkastuneen", Sherlock toteaa. "Kevät tulee."  
  
"Talvesta pitäisi selviytyä ensin", John huomauttaa, koettaa hymyillä ja epäonnistuu. Sherlockin katse on kipulääkityksestä raskas, eikä John osaa pitää suutaan kiinni.  
  
"Et koskaan kysynyt miltä se tuntui. Kuolemasi."   
  
Sherlock räpäyttää pöllämystyneesti silmiään.  
  
"Tai antaa kuolemisen olla", John töksäyttää nojautuessaan tuolinsa reunalle. "Haluatko kuulla miltä eloonjääminen tuntui?"  
  
Sherlock lähestulkoon pudistaa päätään sormeillessaan morfiiniletkuaan. John on kuin ei huomaisikaan.  
  
"Se tuntui epätodelliselta. Sinä pysähdyit mutta minä en voinut. Saatoin laahustaa kaupungilta kotiin kuin hidastetussa filmissä. Aurinko porotti selkääni samoin kuin nytkin, vaikka sään olisi kuulunut jämähtää harmaaksi ja tihkusateiden jatkua päivästä toiseen. En voinut käsittää sitä", John sanoo ja kääntyy aavistuksen, jottei Sherlock näe hänen kasvojaan. "Sinä kuolit eikä sillä ollut mitään vaikutusta mihinkään."  
  
Sairaalalaitteiden kimeä piipitys rytmittää hänen tunnustustaan seuraavaa hiljaisuutta.  
  
"Olen pahoillani", Sherlock sanoo viimein. John tuijottaa hallitsemattomasti täriseviä käsiään, puristaa niitä nyrkkiin ja auki ja koettaa koota itsensä aikuisen miehen haparoivalla päättäväisyydellä.  
  
"John."  
  
John pudistaa päätään ja siirtyy seuraamaan kuinka pilvet taivaalla ovat alkaneet jahdata toisiaan. "Minusta olisi hienompaa kuolla ukkosmyrskyssä", hän lausahtaa.  
  
"Voin yrittää järjestää sopivan myräkän", Sherlock vastaa tukkoisesti. "Se tosin käy päinsä vasta sitten kun olet ylittänyt kahdeksankymmenen ikävuoden rajapyykin."  
  
Johnin yllättää hengästynyt naurunpyrskähdys. "Jälkimmäisessä riittääkin järjestelemistä. Sinun kanssasi en tule täyttämään edes viittäkymmentä."  
  
"Liioittelet turhan paljon", Sherlock hymähtää ja hänen äänestään kuultava tyytyväisyys saa Johnin vihdoin katsomaan häntä. Sherlockin silmät ovat kosteisen kirkkaat mutta tämän olemus on täydellisen tyyni. Johnin rintaa pakottaa.  
  
Sherlockin sormet nytkähtävät. Ja ihka ensimmäistä kertaa, kuin mahdollisuus olisi hänen viimeisensä, John uskaltautuu ottamaan Sherlockia kädestä kiinni.  
  
Räjähtävä muutos Sherlockin sydänfilmissä saa sairaanhoitajat paniikin valtaan.


	5. Kauas kaikuen

Sherlockin kotiuduttua sairaalasta he toimivat eri tavalla kuin ennen, Maryn aviomies ja tämän paras ystävä.  
  
John on lakannut puhumasta Marylle. Pakannut tavaransa ja muuttanut pois kotoa takaisin Baker Streetille. Lopettanut työnteonkin, mikäli rouva Hudsonia on uskominen.   
  
"John on vain ottanut vapaata", Mary korjaa vikkelään vaikka ei ole ollenkaan varma. "Hän tarvitsee aikaa ja tilaa ajatella."  
  
"Voi, Mary", rouva Hudson huokaa ja tarjoaa lisää teetä. Yläkertaan Marylla ei ole enää asiaa. "Oliko se todella tarpeen?"  
  
Mary kieltäytyy sekä vastaamasta että pikkuleivistä.  
  
"Mustasukkaisuutta pitäisi käsitellä eikä antaa sen paisua hallitsemattomaksi."  
  
"Minun pitäisi lähteä", Mary keskeyttää ja pakenee.  
  
Rouva Hudson seuraa häntä porraskäytävään. "Sherlock on hänen kaikkensa. Johnin", nainen tokaisee myrkyllisesti. "Oli uskomattoman röyhkeää yrittää muuttaa sitä tappamalla."  
  
Mary vetää oven kiinni perässään ja ottaa metron Westminsteriin. Hän ei katso ketään eikä kukaan katso häntä ennen kuin Mary saapuu Elisabetin tornille ja huomaa tutun miehen sen juurella.  
  
"Katsoin ikkunasta kun lähdit", Sherlock sanoo tervehdykseksi. "Haluan puhua kanssasi."  
  
"Sinä kaikista mahdollisista ihmisistä", Mary puuskahtaa. "Miten John voi?"  
  
"Omien sanojensa mukaan paremmin."  
  
"Verrattuna mihin?"  
  
"Tule", Sherlock kehottaa ja vilkaistuaan tottumuksesta olkansa yli Mary seuraa häntä Big Benin kellotaulun taakse. Portaita on satoja ja Maryn kävelyvauhti tuskastuttavan hidas, mutta Sherlock yllättää kärsivällisyydellään.  
  
Kellotornin huipulla Sherlock pyytää ääni kaikuen: "Tule takaisin. John ei —"  
  
"Tarvitse minua enää", Mary lopettaa hänen puolestaan. "Sinä tulit jo takaisin."  
  
Sherlockin ilme on ihastuttavan hämmentynyt. "Sinä olet hänen vaimonsa."  
  
"Ja sinä hänen rakkaimpansa", Mary lisää ohuesti hymyillen.  
  
"Älä sano noin", Sherlock komentaa ja alkaa askeltaa hitaasti edestakaisin. Suojakeino sekin. "Te olette saamassa lapsen", hän lausuu lähes juhlallisesti.  
  
"Ettekä te ole vieläkään harrastaneet seksiä", Mary päättelee ja ilmeisesti rikkoo jotain kriittistä Sherlockin aivotoiminnassa, sillä tämä päästää suustaan liudan toisiinsa sotkeutuneita sanoja ja on kompastua omiin jalkoihinsa. "Miksi ette?"  
  
Sherlock nielaisee, nostaa päänsä ja tokaisee ainoastaan: "Tulkaa jouluksi meille. Kaiken on pakko järjestyä. Lupasin Johnille."


	6. Kuuroille korville

Sherlock lepää muhkuraisella patjalla veljensä vanhassa huoneessa, kuuntelee tarkkaavaisesti naapurihuonetta ja pohtii millaista olisi maata Johnin kanssa. Hänen ajatuksensa ovat käväisseet kysymyksen parissa ennenkin, mutta nyt Maryn epätyypillinen lausahdus on saanut hänet harhautumaan suuntaan johon hän ei ole rohjennut katsahtaa enää moneen kuukauteen.  _Yli vuoteen_ , Sherlock korjaa itseään painokkaasti. Hän ei ole antanut yksityiskohtien viekoitella tietään hänen mieleensä, mutta nyt hän on räjähtää niiden purskahdellessa ja syöksähdellessä sinne tänne.  
  
Miltä John mahtaa näyttää tuntiessaan orgasmin jälkeistä, kokonaisvaltaista mielihyvää? Miltä John tuntuu painautuessaan Sherlockia vasten, miltä Sherlockista tuntuu kun John katsoo häntä niin kuin rakastajaa katsotaan, koskettaa hitaasti ja hellästi, tai sittenkin kiireellä ja lainkaan varomatta? Miltä Johnin korvanlehti maistuu Sherlockin suussa, miltä Johnin kiihkosta käheä tunnustus kuulostaa siinä hetkessä kun John on hänen ihonsa alla, häneen yhtyneenä:  
  
 _Olet rakkaimpani._  
  
Nukkuminen on mahdotonta. Sherlock vie kätensä pyjamanhousuihinsa valheenomaisella tottumuksella, taivuttaa päätään raukeasti sivulle ja puree huultaan jotta ei päästäisi äännähdystäkään. Jotta John ei kuulisi nukkuessaan viereisessä huoneessa Maryn vierellä, sillä John katsoo mutta ei näe, joten kuurot korvat ovat Sherlockin pelastus.  
  
John, John, edes kerran John.  
  
"Älä edes kuvittele", Mycroftin ääni sihahtaa pimeästä, "ryhtyväsi tuollaisiin puuhiin juuri nyt. Hillitse itsesi, luoja paratkoon."  
  
Sherlock ei vastaa vaan jatkaa intohimon lipsuessa hänen otteestaan.  
  
"Viimeinen varoitus, Sherlock", Mycroft uhkaa ja nousee istumaan.  
  
"Tai mitä? Lyllerrät kantelemaan äidille?" Sherlock ähkäisee ja ajattelee Johnin naurettavan leveää hymyä ja varmoja käsiä jotka kulkisivat hänen kehollaan kuin se olisi Johnin aarteista kaikkein arvokkain. Hän alkaa hengittää raskaammin, vaivalloisemmin.  
  
"Älä ole typerä", Mycroft puhahtaa. "On vahingollista unelmoida sellaisesta jota ei voi olla."  
  
"Pää kiinni", Sherlock äyskähtää ja inhoaa vastauksensa onnettomuutta.  
  
"Oletko kuullut Bermudan kolmiosta?" Mycroft kysyy kuin he istuisivat kahvipöydässä ja olisivat tyystin eri ihmisiä. "Siellä ei juuri koskaan tuule lännestä."  
  
"Mitä sitten?" Sherlock tivaa ja lopettaa kuin seinään. Hänessä tuskallisen syvällä tykyttävä kipu johtuu yksinomaan nautinnon puutteesta. Hän pyyhkäisee kätensä peitonreunaan ja kääntää Mycroftille selkänsä.  
  
"On huomattavasti todennäköisempää että Bermudalle puhaltaisi tästä edespäin ainoastaan länsituuli", Mycroft selittää raivostuttavan rauhallisesti, "kuin että sinun ja Watsonien muodostamasta kolmiosta tulisi vielä joskus toiveidesi kaltainen. Nielisit jo ylpeytesi, Sherlock. Hyväksyisit tosiasiat ja antaisit olla."  
  
Sherlock syöksyy ulos pelkässä pyjamassa ja antaa olla.


	7. Loppuun asti keskeneräisiä

John herää tietämättä mikä hänet on herättänyt. Kello käy aamuneljää, Mary nukkuu huolettomasti käsi vatsalla, ja Johnin on päästävä pois. Hän kulkee puoliunessa hiljaisen talon läpi, kiskoo takin niskaansa ja löytää Sherlockin etupihalta. Aurinko ei nouse taivaanrannassa.  
  
Sherlock kääntyy jännittyneesti hänen puoleensa. "Seurasitko minua?"  
  
"Olen seurannut sinua alusta alkaen", John vastaa ja yllättää itsensäkin.  
  
"En tarvitse vartijaa", Sherlock sanoo värittömästi ja luo häneen tarkan silmäyksen. "Et saa samalla tavalla unta täällä kuin", John näkee Sherlockin nielaisevan raskaasti, "Baker Streetillä."  
  
John pyörittää päätään. Sherlock seisoo keskellä nurmikkoa, pyjamassa ja paljasjaloin. "Missä sinun kenkäsi ovat?" John kysyy kummastuneena.  
  
Sherlock vilkaisee jalkoihinsa ja räpyttelee silmiään yhtä hämmentyneenä. "En… tajunnut." Ja hän kuulostaa niin vilpittömän hämilliseltä, jopa nolostuneelta, että Johnia lähes naurattaa. Hän astahtaa nurmelle ja menee lähemmäs. Sherlock ei liikahdakaan.  
  
"Mitä teet ulkona keskellä yötä?" John kysäisee kepeästi. "Ilman kenkiä?"  
  
"Samaa kuin sinä mutta ilman kenkiä", Sherlock vastaa nokkelasti.  
  
"Hyvä vastaus", John myöntää.  
  
"Paras joka minulla on antaa."  
  
He värjöttelevät vieretysten koleassa jouluaamussa ja John katsoo lumetonta pihatietä. Sherlock taitaa katsoa häntä. John tahtoisi sanoa jotain äärettömän tärkeää.  
  
"Oletko onnellinen, John?" Sherlock ehtii kysyä ensin.  
  
Kysymys yllättää Johnin. Mitä siihen kuuluisi vastata, kun vaimo on salamurhaaja ja Johnille käytännössä muukalainen? Hän yrittää antaa anteeksi, vaikkei olekaan varma minkä vuoksi. Mary tappoi Sherlockin. Sherlockin kuuluisi olla kuollut, mutta Sherlock on elossa ja pyytänyt Johnia antamaan Marylle anteeksi, eikä siinä ole mitään järkeä. Kaiken kukkuraksi Johnista on tulossa isä ja ajatus pelottaa häntä.  
  
Hän tahtoisi kipeästi palata ajassa taaksepäin, päivään ennen Sherlockin lähtöä, päivään jona he tapasivat, samantekevää, kunhan heidän elämänsä olisi vielä korjattavissa.  
  
"Luulisin", John kuulee sanovansa. "Olosuhteet huomioon ottaen."  
  
"Hyvä", Sherlock toteaa henkeä vetäen. "Erinomaista." Hän painaa päänsä ja hymyilee hiljaa.  
  
"Olen silti pahoillani", John jatkaa ja Sherlockin pää nytkähtää pystyyn kuin näkymättömästä narusta kiskaistuna.  
  
"Mistä?" Sherlock kysyy varoen.  
  
John hymähtää surumielisesti. Hän etsii sopivia sanoja tietäen, ettei niitä ole olemassa. "Että kaikista maailman ihmisistä juuri minä olen paras ystäväsi." Siihen John päätyy eikä pääse lähellekään sitä mitä tarkoittaa.  
  
Sherlockin katse on uskomattoman hellä hänen vastatessaan: "Älä ole."  
  
Niin yksinkertaista se on, sen pitäisi olla.  _Heidän pitäisi olla_.   
  
Eivätkä he ole yksinkertaista nähneetkään.


End file.
